Undercity Catacombs
Undercity Catacombs is a dungeon located southwest of Tanren Undercity. This dungeon is mostly comprised of Rock, Ghost, and Poison-type Pokémon. Attributes Floors 1-20 The floors have darkness, along with small water tiles spread out along the floors. There is a warp puzzle after Floor 20. It can be relatively easy should the player commit the puzzle to memory. Below is a guide. Floors 21-30 The scenery remains the same, but no water tiles will appear. Boss Upon reaching the end of the dungeon, the player will get the attention of a single Onix who proceeds to call in another Onix and their boss, a Steelix. The second Onix questions how they player got in despite the place being barricaded. Steelix questions how the player, a small Pokémon (even if the player is playing as something like an Onix) managed to get this far. The three then attack the player. Once defeated, Steelix is in shock that the player beat them and orders the Onix to take what they have and leave. Before they do, Officer Magnezone and his two Magnemites come in and try to arrest the three for repeated crimes across Tanren. Steelix and the Onix manage to escape. Magnezone then orders Deputy Magnemite to notify all of the deputies before asking the player if they saw where they went, getting visible silence. Magnezone takes note of this and tells the Magnemite that they need to leave. After this, the passage to the end room opens up. Before Fighting: *''???: Hunh? What was that noise? *''Onix(1): Eh? What's this? An intruder? *''Onix(1): Yo kid, why don't you move it on out of here. This ain't none of your business, you hear? *Name: ... *''Onix(1): No, eh? Fine, we'll just have to get you out ourselves. Onix, Boss, there's an intruder here! *''Onix(2): Hmm? an intruder, where? How'd they even get in, we barricaded the place! *''Onix(2): Well, would you look at that. It is an intruder. *''Onix(2): Boss, check this out! Did you hear us? *''The Boss: Heh. A little brat, coming into the Catacombs... Probably another little explorer. *''Steelix'': Hmph. Impressive that a small little Pokémon like you actually made it this far. But that's nothing to me. *Well, regardless if you're here for the treasure or not, you still saw us. Which is a huge problem. Right boys? *''Both Onix'': Yeah, boss, definitely! *''Steelix'': Yep. That means we're ready to take you out! Get ready! *''Both Onix'': Yeah, get ready... *''ALL'': To get crushed. *''Name: ... After Defeating: *''Steelix: GAH! How can this be?! Some little pesky explorer coming into here, in the middle of our MISSION, and then they manage to beat us in battle? *''Steelix'': Well, whatever, let's take what we have and get out of here before someone else sees us. Hurry, Onix. *''Both Onix'': R-Right Boss! *''???: Oh no, you don't! *''Officer Magnezone: You're not going anywhere! You three have a huge bounty over your heads for repeatedly committing crimes throughout the Tanren Region. *''Officer Magnezone'': You three are going to the jail for a LONG time. Get it moving! Zzt Zzt! *''Steelix'': I don't think so. Guys, run! :SLAM! Steelix struck Officer Magnezone with his body. *''Steelix'': Quick, go, go, go! :Shuffle, shuffle, shuffle... *Officer Magnezone: Don't let them get away, stop them! *''Officer Magnezone'': Bwah! They got away! Zzt! Put out a call to all of the deputies, Magnemite! *''Deputy Magnemite'': Zzt! Sir yes sir! Zzt! *''Officer Magnezone'': Did you happen to see where they went? *''Name: ... *''Officer Magnezone: Ah, guess not. You two, let's move then! *''Both Magnemite'': Right! Undercity Catacombs End End Box The end room contains two boxes, containing one of the following: *Ekop *Purple Bow *Dawn Stone *Dusk Stone *King's Rock *Metal Coat *Reaper Cloth *Shiny Stone *Psyche Dust *Max Potion *Max Revive *Old Gateau *Revive *Restore Power *Rotten Apple *Purple Gummi *Relic Copper *Relic Gold *Relic Silver *Invisify Orb *TM Payback Secret Room Undercity Catacombs can spawn Secret Rooms starting from Floor 11 until Floor 20. There are two boxes in the Secret Room. You can also use Honey to spawn a horde of Mandibuzz that may include a recruitable Vullaby. Vullaby can only spawn once per Secret Room. * Nothing * Dusk Stone * Lunar Ribbon * Moon Stone * Sun Stone * Max Potion * Max Revive * Revive * Restore Power * Revival Herb * Lum Berry * Rare Fossil * Rare Bone * Relic Copper * Relic Gold * Relic Vase * TM Shadow Ball Pokémon Pokémon in bold are recruitable. Please visit the Recruitable Pokémon page for more information. Items Dungeon Objective The objective of the dungeon is to complete it. This is also the only dungeon with Durant and Yamask as recruitable Pokémon, and also has Vullaby as a recruitable Pokémon that can be spawned with Honey in the Secret Room. Tips *Bring some Honey with you if you intend on recruiting Vullaby, which only spawns in the Secret Room. *Bring something that can negate/heal Paralysis, as the dungeon's Onix know Dragon Breath. Category:Tanren Undercity Category:Undercity Dungeons Category:Tanren Category:PMU 7 Category:PMU 7 Dungeons Category:Dungeons Category:Tanren Dungeons Category:Interior Dungeons